silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Future is Not Written
is the twenty-fifth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Survivor Auction Immunity Challenge: Duke It Out On top of a platform in the water, two competitors must try to knock the competition into the water. The next round, the winners of the previous will compete, until there is only one left. On the side of the platform is a button that will trigger a Battle Flag if pushed. Winner: Misaka Story Day 57 Everyone arrived in the advanced Academy City, Misaka's home. Luke arrived with a band of scientists to announce that they had reached the final stretch of worlds. He also announced that the upcoming dungeon was mandatory, and everyone had to enter it at the same time. He handed them maps and went on his way. Karen moved up to talk to Sadako, attempting to strategize with the demon. However, Monika butted into the conversation. Karen: So, I heard you're looking to take out the Lesbian Empire? Sadako: ... that is true... Karen: Well, you see here... Monika: Hey there, friends! Whatcha talkin' about? Everyone traveled as one, and eventually, they all reached the dungeon together. However, when they entered, they found out that it was not set up like a dungeon. It was a Survivor Auction. Everyone gathered in a series of benches and picked up wallets containing $500. Luke then arrived at a stand, where he would offer food items that they could bid on. The results of the auction can be seen here: Eras Auction. After the auction, everyone took off into the city to find the vessel, determined to complete the world cycling. Day 58 Trivia: Survivor Smash Bros. has the biggest cast in Survivor history, with 52 initial contestants. Before sunrise, the cast reached the vessel to the world of Smash Bros.. Once they arrived, Luke reclaimed Immunity from Lucina and Mileena. With Immunity back up for grabs, the challenge was announced. Lily's advantage also came into play, allowing her to skip the first round of the challenge. The pairings for round 1 were determined: Karen vs. Sadako, Lucina vs. Mileena, Misaka vs. Monika. The first round began with Karen and Sadako. Sadako lunged for the computer, but she held her ground. The fight was not long, and Sadako was rung out. Lucina and Mileena were next to face off. The fight was intense, but Lucina successfully ringed out Mileena. Misaka and Monika were next. The fight lasted a while, but Misaka threw Monika out and won. Round 2 pairings were selected. Karen vs. Lucina, Lily vs. Misaka. Karen put up a good fight, but she was no match for Lucina. Lily and Misaka battled for a while, but Misaka managed to get Lily out of the ring. This left the final match-up between Lucina and Misaka. Lucina and Misaka went head to head, each overpowering the other at every turn. In a surprising turn of events, Misaka rung out Lucina and won Immunity. Luke awarded Misaka with her necklace and sent the contestants to a nearby kennel, the final Survivor world they would have to attend. The entire tribe entered the kennel, and sat down to take a breather. Lucina did some personal strategizing. Sadako dragged Lily down the hall for a private discussion. Sadako: ...I know you like Mileena... but her time is through... Lily: But-- Sadako: ...don't argue with me here... Lily attempted to sway Sadako to her side in the best ways she could. Monika brought Lily, Misaka, and Mileena together to make their plans. They agreed that Lucina was far more threatening than Karen, but they shouldn't take anything for granted. At Tribal Council, the lines were obviously drawn. Lucina was open about her recent opposition to the Lesbian Empire, while Mileena fired back. Lily then stated that Lucina proving her disloyalty was a good reason for anyone to go after her, to which Lucina took great offense to. After much arguing, the voting ensued. Pooky's random vote fell for Karen. Then, the votes were read. Lucina continued targeting Mileena, but in a surprising turn of events, Lucina was unanimously eliminated. Lucina's torch was snuffed and she left the game. Luke then revealed that Lucina was the holder of Pooky, meaning that Pooky would be removed from the game, as well. With great relief, the final six were guided to a vessel that took them to a beach in Japan, where they would spend the rest of the game. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running